


Night Shadows

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Series: Warriors: Falling Stars [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Series: Warriors: Falling Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950160
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Nightkit eagerly scrambled to the high ledge, excited for her apprentice ceremony.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be "Quilltail. Quilltail, you are smart and brave, I expect you to pass these traits onto Nightpaw."

"Nightpaw, Nightpaw, Nightpaw!" The clans voices rang out and Nightpaw smiled at hearing her new name.

"Maplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Silvershine."

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw! Maplepaw!"

"Meeting dismissed"

Nightpaw lowered her haunches and lifted her tail. "Good!" Quilltail said sounding relieved, the two had been working on her hunting crouch for a whole day now, it was three days after Nightpaw's apprentice ceremony, and things weren't going very good so far. Nightpaw stood up, her legs were aching of tiredness from how often she had attempted the crouch.

"Come on, we should go back to camp" Quilltail said and turned around, walking away in the direction of camp. Nightpaw simply nodded and followed her mentor. Once the two made it to camp, Nightpaw immediately ran to the medicine den to check on Maplepaw, and share what she learned. She peeked in to the den, "Maplepaw?"

The ginger and white she-cat pricked her ears and looked at Nightpaw. She smiled "Hi, Nightpaw!"

Silvershine let out a purr of amusement from behind Maplepaw. "You may go talk with her sister for the rest of the day."

Maplepaw leaped up and raced out of the den. "What did you learn today?" She asked.

"The hunting crouch! It's so hard!"

"Show me!"

Nightpaw hated the idea of going in the crouch again, but she promised her sister she would show her everything she learned, she fell into the crouch, Maplepaw immediately copied and Nightpaw stood up, Maplepaw's crouch was almost perfect, only it was lopsided.

"I told you it was hard! Now, straighten yourself, lean to the right a little"

Maplepaw nodded and followed Nightpaw's instructions and straightened, her crouch was _perfect._ Nightpaw felt a twinge of jealousy, "It looks perfect!" She said, trying to sound proud.

Maplepaw smiled and sat up, "I learned a bunch about herbs today, for example I learned-" She was cut off by paw steps entering camp, the two turned their heads to see a border patrol consisting of Silentivy, Grasshollow, Goldwhisker and Pounceleaf enter the camp, carrying a cat between them. Nightpaw raced over to see what was going on, a ginger apprentice, Weedpaw, already there. Weedpaw let out a wail of grief once Nightpaw was close enough to recognize the cat as Brightsky, Weedpaw's mentor. Nightpaw didn't care for the cat very much, she was too strict with everyone. Nightpaw suddenly realized the cat was dead, the patrol set her down and Weedpaw buried his nose in the ginger cats fur. Nightpaw stood there in shock, even more shocked at her mother, Pounceleaf's next words.

"She has small claw marks on her fur, she was killed by another cat."


	2. Chapter 2

Maplepaw raced up the slope behind Silvershine. It had been half a moon since Brightsky's death, and since then, every patrol had come back with at least injuries, but no one knew who kept attacking, the camp guard always was found with life-threatening injuries and cats were starting to fear leaving camp. Half the clan even tried to stop the two medicine cats from coming to the half moon meeting at the Moonpool! They probably wouldn't have gone if Aspenstar wasn't able to calm the clan down.

"We're here"

Silvershine's amused voice knocked Maplepaw out of her thoughts, with a start Maplepaw realized she was so deep in thought, she was about to step into the Moonpool. Embarrassed, she backed away. All the other clan scents flooded over her, but one was missing, two actually. "Where's Mudmist and Slipstream?" 

"I don't know, maybe the night-cat's got them." One of the medicine cats said.

Silivershine blinked "What do you mean by night cats. Rabbittalon?"'

"He means the cats that keep attacking patrols and stuff, it was the response when I asked where you were too, I'm pretty sure everything's fine." Another medicene cat said, rolling her eyes.

"I-it could h-happen though, Morningthroat" Rabbittalon argued shyly. 

Morningthroat scoffed, "If it were to happen, then we would be injured our selves!"

Rabbittalon shifted his paws, still looking nervous. "W-we should s-start now, j-just in case."

"Whatever, but he's right, we can't sit here waiting for them all night."

Silvershine nodded agreement and stood up "Maplepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Maplepaw nodded respectfully "It is."

:Then come forward."

Maplepaw eagerly walked forward to stand next to Silvershine.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will." 

Silvershine whispered instructions into Maplepaw's ear and Maplepaw nodded, drinking some of the Moonpool water, Maplepaw closed her eyes. _Nothing's happening...._

Maplepaw blinked in confusion and opened her eyes, in that same instant, she was plunged into a vision. _The deer was broken and battered, but was slowly healing, and everytime the deer healed, it got stronger and bigger, until eventually it grew to be the biggest and strongest animal of all. it summoned darkness, it wrapped around Maplepaw, and everything around, the darkness was suffocating, and Maplepaw struggled for air. a voice rang in her ears,_

_"The deer shall take control and plunge the Clan into flames. The Clans only hope is a sleek wind to fight the everlasting darkness approaching."_

Maplepaw jolted awake. Her ears flattened and she backed away from the pool, eyes wide in fear. Her pelt bristled. "See anything?" Silvershine asked

"N-no" Maplepaw lied, trying to show her usually excitable attitude, which had been hard lately, she needed to keep this vision a secret until she knew what it met.

Maplepaw followed Silvershine through the brambles that blocked the camp entrance. Maplepaw was still a little shook from the Moonpool, but was starting to get over it. A yowl sounded from the medicine den and Maplepaw raced forward, "Nightpaw!" She flung herself into the den and saw Iceriver dead, and Nightpaw on the ground, bleeding dangerously at the stomach.


End file.
